


Colour Me Sunset☀

by candidshot



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus paints. Caroline blabbers away, complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour Me Sunset☀

“Don’t fidget about so much, Sweetheart”.

“Well, it’s kind of hard sitting motionless for such a long time”.

“Almost done”, Klaus reassures, “now tilt your head a bit to the left as it was before”.

Caroline frowns, “ugh, can’t you just use your super hybrid speed to hurry things up?”.

Without budging, Klaus impeccably strikes a smile line to the corner of her lips before calmly replying, “perfection shouldn’t be sped up, Caroline. It’s a very delicate issue and hence," he pauses a second to share with her an artful smile in emphasis of bringing his point across, "all intricacies must be taken into account”.

Point taken.

But Caroline is stubborn.

“But you are already perfect at painting”, are the words that leave her mouth in an unintended compliment.

“Well thank you, but I wasn’t referring to my skills in painting, Dear”, Klaus tells her, his wrist curving with the smooth sweeping of the brush colouring a blush to Caroline’s cheeks, stencilling a line of cherry toning to her lips, brightening the eyes with pupils dilating in blue and are staring at him in a perfected Mona Lisa, “you’re the perfection of which I speak of, Caroline”, and he’s smiling, loving the way Caroline’s lips curl.

The Caribbean sea breeze may be wildly blowing gorgeous locks of hair across her face, but it's still not enough to hide her very pleased expression as she relaxes on a deserted beach in Jamaica, eyes as deep and serene as the ocean, and if Klaus didn’t know better, then he would believe that she’s blushing the perfect colour of sunset.

“Now, get rid of that frown, Love, there’s another day to paint that sort of beauty”.

 ::

colour me sunset.☀  
caroline x klaus


End file.
